User talk:Hawki
Articles Query "One of the things I've noticed is that there's many unexpanded articles on this site, ranging from characters in the novels to obscure units/veichles (eg roverlisks, the other classes of battlecruiser, etc.). I was wondering, is this intentional control to prevent articles that would be deemed as "pointless?" Or are we free to make them?" You're generally free to make them, but there is such a thing as "too obscure". Unless an article cannot be saved, I often combine them. For instance, right now there is an article on the C-14 Impaler. I don't think that really makes sense. I'm probably going to combine them into a "list of Terran weaponry" at some point. (I have StarCraft: Ghost scans that will help there, but I can't recall what site I got them rom :( ) Someone made articles on exceedingly minor Terran characters who appear (and die) in StarCraft cinematics. I've combined them as well. Stubs just don't get visited much. An example of a failure of the "policy" is the Kukulkan Brood page. I don't know whether it should go into the Zerg Brood page of the Shadow of the Xel'Naga page, but it's too obscure to really exist by itself. "Also, I was thinking of creating entirely new articles, eg a list of terran weaponry, from both the books and games (eg the impaler rifle, P1000, etc.). Of course, it probably wouldn't be just me or any other one user doing this, but I thought it best to have some form of permission before I considered doing something like this." Go ahead. I suggest making one article to include them all; I might even link them right. (Eg I would link the reference to the Marine's Impaler rifle to your article.) Oh yeah, about canon... Blizzard doesn't have a canon policy at all. It makes no attempt to deal with contradictions and/or errors, partly caused by lack of overrsight of the novels. (This is very obvious in Warcraft due to the greater number of novels.) This wiki has an unofficial policy on canon (there can't be an official one because Blizzard doesn't have one) - I think it makes sense, anyway. PsiSeveredHead 14:53, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Do you stay up late and do the editing like I do? I meant after 12:00 midnight.(Assaulthead 10:18, 28 September 2007 (UTC)) Not that late. Besides, I do other things than editing.--Hawki 10:20, 28 September 2007 (UTC) The Quotes! Don't forget Protoss units and their quotes. I did the most quotes on the Terran units.(Assaulthead 10:34, 28 September 2007 (UTC)) Right now, quotes are the last thing on my mind. I've gone over the Terran quotes due to your erronous formatting.--Hawki 10:38, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Have you noticing that Dark Templars are wearing capes? I saw it in a clip on the official Starcraft II website and while on map editor.(Assaulthead 11:40, 28 September 2007 (UTC)) Terran equipment from StarCraft: Ghost You might want to look at this BlizzCon scan. I don't recall where I downloaded it, unfortunately. PsiSeveredHead 00:19, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Nice. Still, if we can't cite a source, is it illegal to upload it? As for weaponry, there's a link to a scan on StarCraft Legacy on the Ghost talk page. Also covers psionic abilities. --Hawki 00:33, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Minor Characters... "I was thinking that it might be best to put minor characters with their respective unit classification then simply attach them to novels, thus making them more accessible. This is an example." You could do both, actually, if the character is sufficiently minor not to get their own text. Otherwise use a link. (If Koronis deserved his own article section, it wouldn't matter whether it was in the SotXN article or the High Templar article; I'd rather put any text in the SotXN articlke and put a link to that section in the High Templar article.) PsiSeveredHead 12:36, 3 July 2007 (UTC) When putting up minor characters on pages, could you reference them properly when possible? Looking at the List of Minor Locations page will show lots of examples of how to reference StarCraft Maps of the Week/Month. PsiSeveredHead 11:42, 5 July 2007 (UTC) When recommending a block... I just noticed your report on the vandalism to the Annihilators (22nd Confederate Division) page. As it happens, I was at work and ED noticed and banned the vandal anyway. Every day I check the recent pages section and look at almost all the changes, but obviously I'll miss some. The way I view the changes, it won't show me if there was vandalism when you fix it. In fact, it didn't even show me the message to recommend a ban. I only noticed because I thought it odd that there were two changes to the page yet there were 0 characters altered in the end. When making ban recommendations, please leave a message at StarCraft Wiki talk:Administrators and I'll notice. It's on my watchlist now. It'll be faster that way. Thanks. PsiSeveredHead 23:06, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Will do.--Hawki 06:34, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Two things "Two things I'd like to ask you about. Firstly, I was wondering if you could tell me which units the heroes in StarCraft: Insurrection are, namely the ones that I haven't made articles for yet (eg Demioch, Charlie Vane, etc.)" I haven't played Insurrection for so long (and never owned it). Finding good information on it, even on such things, is basically impossible :( I only recall a few units (eg Jack Frost, Aedus/Xerus, Black Morgan and Atticus Carpenter). "Secondly, I've begun to wonder about capitalisation, how Terran, Zerg and Protoss are always capitalised. Truth be told, such capitalisation has always made me uneasy; protoss and zerg are species like humans, "human" being a common noun. Why should xenomorphs such privilages? Granted, a case can be made for such capitalisation, as they're capitalised in the original manual and early novels. However, such capitalisation is lacking on the SC2 website and recent novels have ceased capitalisation also. Heck, even the dark templar lack capitalisation on the website. Perhaps not the most pressing issue, but it would be good to have an official policy (eg wowwiki has official policies on race capitalisation also)." Thanks.--Hawki 01:08, 19 August 2007 (UTC) A policy sounds like a good idea. Do you have a link for Wowwiki's policy? I had used capitalization at first for the same reasons you mentioned (eg capitalized in the manual). I kept it up for reasons of consistency, as I don't like having "zerg" and "Zerg" on the same page. However, if the tide changes it will be amazingly difficult to achieve consistency (for capitalization or not). PsiSeveredHead 01:14, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Two More Things When putting up images, they should be referenced. Referencing many images are difficult, and obviously many of the images here aren't referenced, but if possible, please include a link. (Even if the page isn't working now; internetarchive.org exists for that purpose.) Second, are you British or Canadian? I was going over the Shadow of the Xel'Naga edit and wikia likes the American spelling. Probably 3/4 of the "spelling errors" were just using the King's English. PsiSeveredHead 01:53, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Giddings Station? I don't recall that. Which book was it from? PsiSeveredHead 11:33, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Page 44 of SC Ghost: Nova. It's where Nova and Morgan are set to take off from.--Hawki 11:59, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Level 4 Headlines From what I understand, we can't make level four headlines (I just tested it out too) and so have no choice but to use asterisks. If level four headlines worked however, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't look bad. Having said that, I don't think headlines would make sense if the character descriptions are only a sentence or two long. If you have a lot of characters descriptions, but they're all short, you could subdivide them (eg detectives in one level 3 headline category, technicians in another, etc). I had to split up the Raynor's Raiders characters in a similar way because there were just so many of them. PsiSeveredHead 14:06, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for taking care of "69.234.99.35". It looks like you've been doing that all night (well, I guess that's day in Australia). You've been promoted to sysop. Congrats! PsiSeveredHead 13:39, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Because this isn't a "formal" wiki like Wowwiki or Wikipedia, there isn't really a set of "responsibilities". There might be at some point; if we ever start to rival Wowwiki in size, we're going to need policies for everything. Right now, you're doing what you need to do - making edits regularly make good quality edits, and fixing other peoples' bad quality edits. In effect, you've already been an administrator, just without the proper powers. Protect just lets you protect a page from editing. Usually full protect (letting no one edit the page except admin) is rarely used; the last time I used it was because a few pages were getting edited really heavily for a day. Semi-protect (commonly used) prevents edits from anyone who doesn't have an account, and protects against vandalism. Of course, it's nowhere near perfect; someone with an account on another wiki automatically has one here too, and making a new one is easy. Rollback is just an easier way of canceling someone's edit. Instead of having to go into the history and doing the messy cut and paste, you just select two entries from the history and "rollback" the article to the previous entry. There's other powers, but frankly I don't know what they are. Like I said, this isn't a formal wiki, not yet anyway.PsiSeveredHead 13:55, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Ah right, I forgot banning as well. I believe at your admin level you can also ban people. Bans are for a length of time (usually something like one month); I know one of the wikia administrators (far above me in rank) banned at least one person for life because they vandalized the front page really viciously. If a person doesn't have an account, you can ban their IP. (In fact, I think you can ban their IP even if they do have an account.) As a result, we need to be careful with banning length. One country (I think Qatar) was banned from wikipedia for an hour because the administrators didn't realize the entire country used only one IP. Do you have any ideas as to what to do with 69.234.99.35? He's not doing anything that would prompt banning, but I think he needs a "stern talking to." PsiSeveredHead 14:08, 22 September 2007 (UTC) More "promotional" info here: PsiSeveredHead 02:34, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Canon discussion You expressed interest in modifying the wiki's canon policy. Well, I have news: Good news: Someone put the long version up on Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoVYlFOrhvc Bad news: Saturday night is not a good time for me. I'm basically going to be busy, possibly until Wednesday evening. However, I'll dig through it, get the quote, and shuffle the categories appropriately. PsiSeveredHead 23:46, 22 September 2007 (UTC) About 69... I'm positive I've banned him before. He complained, actually, about having been banned once before, but there's nothing on his IP record. Check this page: http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.234.144.73 The edits look quite familiar to me, anyway. I'm pretty sure http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.234.145.190 and http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.234.99.35 are the same person too. PsiSeveredHead 00:27, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Slothien Slothien is a world? PsiSeveredHead 23:27, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, it is. The manual states "The peace herbivore herds of Slothien were assimilated into the zerg swarm..." "The caterpiller-lie Slothien..." In essence, the Hydralisk ancestors share the same name of their homeworld.--Hawki 09:47, 26 September 2007 (UTC) I don't think it works like that. I think it could be referring to something like "the herds of cattle"... that would mean the herd consists of cattle, not that the world is cattle. PsiSeveredHead 11:21, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Hmm, you've got a point. Still, I'm going by the notion that Slothien is the planet also; all the zerg species have a planet/sector of origin given, so why not the hydralisks?--Hawki 11:33, 26 September 2007 (UTC) A lot of them don't have an origin listed, IIRC. The Hydralisk wasn't the only one, but it does have a core genus listed. I think the grammar there muddies it up too much to confidently say they came from such a world. PsiSeveredHead 21:49, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Ok, fair enough.--Hawki 21:50, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Battlecruiser classes "Given the redirect, want me to put the Leviathan-class Battlecruiser in here?" Yes please :) PsiSeveredHead 23:24, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Insurrection First off, I apologise for the delay in reply. You are correct in assuming I own Insurrection (and Retribution, not an easy task to get hold of them these days) and as such I can clarify the character units for you: * Demioch is a dragoon. * Andraxxus commands a carrier, but bizarrely uses Aldaris' portrait for scripted events (most likely because he and Tassadar are seen together in the first Protoss briefing) * Edullon is a zealot. * Syndrea is a female judicator, and commands an arbiter. * Charlie Vane is a Wraith pilot. * Tsuname is pilots a Goliath. * There's also a Bill Constantine in the Terran missions, the marshal of the colony (apparently with much more power than Raynor ever had as a marshal on Mar Sara, with command of the entire militia and reporting directly to the magistrate) and a friend of Frost's. He isn't seen in-game, but like Magistrate Collins in Loomings he is represented by a battlecruiser portrait. -- Sabre 10:12, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Other than Andraxxus, who uses Aldaris' for scripted events but is stuck with Tassadar's for a game unit, yes. : I'm working on transcripts for Insurrection and Retribution to go up on SC Legacy once they've restored the content. Keep an eye out for them, I'd imagine they'd be highly useful for you if you don't own the games. -- Sabre 10:58, 29 September 2007 (UTC) StarCraft Legacy's Newest Article Refs In the interests of referencing things thoroughly, could you please use this method: 2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. It has slightly more information, but more to the point, the link works (the square bracket is included at the front). Thanks. PsiSeveredHead 23:38, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Will do.--Hawki 23:46, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Ghost and Templates "The upload log will tell you this but I've come across a stack of SC: Ghost screenshots, all of them (hopefully) sourced correctly (although I used some pom date systems at times). Given the confirmation of all these units, I think that it may be a good idea for a SC: Ghost unit template to be created, if only for units. Maybe some structures too, and screenshots exist also, but perhaps not." Such a unit template would have to have very limited information. What would you put in them? I would say no to structures. The first mission was supposed to take place inside a Supply Depot; it was an environment, rather than a "game unit". PsiSeveredHead 11:22, 9 October 2007 (UTC) "While on the subject of querries, I was also wondering about the Minor Terran Characters article, how none of them have the same unit box as major characters. Is this an intentional omission? Granted, characters such as the scavengers at the beginning wouldn't really need it but given the definite alliegances of characters such as Tom Kazansky and Ulli Trey, they could probably benefit from this." I had removed those a while back because the template doesn't work properly for that article. (The template uses the page title as its own title, so "Ulli Trey" would just say "Minor Terran Characters" rather than his name.) If someone can fix the template, we can give them unitboxes again. As for Kazansky, he may have switched allegiance from Alpha Squadron to an unnamed force, so we wouldn't know what allegiance to give him. PsiSeveredHead 11:22, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Yellow Bird The Yellow Bird is almost certainly not the Raiders symbol. It looks a lot like Alpha Squadron's symbol. You can see a halfway decent Raiders symbol at here: http://www.fantasyflightgames.com/cgi-bin/yabb/YaBB.cgi?num=1192400132 It's the blue symbol on the upper left. PsiSeveredHead 13:48, 15 October 2007 (UTC) You're definetly right about it being similar to Alpha Squadron. Maybe it should go in that article.--Hawki 21:03, 15 October 2007 (UTC) "I've been wondering about Taldarin and Morris, about their avatars. Are they of a Dragoon and Firebat respectively and hence able to be added to their profiles? Or are they special to the N64 game?" Taldarin is a Fenix clone; Bud Morris looks just like Gui Montag (but has fewer hit points). PsiSeveredHead 23:48, 15 October 2007 (UTC) "BTW, you were right about the yellow bird. Maybe an entry in Alpha Squadron would be good." I don't know. It looks like Alpha Squadron, but it's missing some stuff, and Alpha Squadron might not exist anymore :(. I think it's a big faction symbol; the most obvious would have been Raynor's Raiders, KMC or Terran Dominion, but it's clearly none of those. I think for now we should just leave it; eventually we'll find out what it really is. PsiSeveredHead 23:48, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Raider's Raiders is definitely a faction in StarCraft the Board Game (along with Aldaris, Tassadar, Terran Dominion, Kerrigan and the Overmind) but I don't know if heroes themselves appear in the game. I'm going to move the reference from Raynor's page to the Raiders page. PsiSeveredHead 00:09, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Hi Its about time Starcraft II is coming out. So lets all get the Starcraft I articles and sections finished and complete everything before Starcraft II comes out. We got to make this a beautiful webpage before the Starcraft II comes out. Try putting a quote on all pages. This wiki better look good due to we work as a team. Till All Are One.(Assaulthead 06:09, 16 October 2007 (UTC)) Hey don't download videos try watching them on YouTube. Watch Raynor meets Zeratul(Hopes his cape is fine) at the Terran video or something.(Assaulthead 06:13, 16 October 2007 (UTC)) What's going on with Augustgrad? I've just replayed the appropriate Brood War missions to be absolutely sure, and you can also check the script: User:PsiSeveredHead/Script... it's spelled August'g'''rad with the second "G". PsiSeveredHead 12:47, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Guns and Gauss Rifles By scaled down Gauss rifle, are you talking about the AGR-14? The BlizzCon 2005 information only says that Light Infantry wield a "submachine gun" which is described as a "mid powered rifle"... that doesn't even make sense. Well, it was a work in progress. :( I don't think it should go into the article... it's okay to leave out Ghost information anyway since it's cancelled. (Not confirmed yet, but they're going to novelize the story, which effectively means it's cancelled.) PsiSeveredHead 02:23, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I fixed the referencing errors that cropped up. PsiSeveredHead 02:36, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Norad II in StarCraft: Ghost I just saw the picture. It does clearly say Norad II, but it's doubtful the ship would have existed four years after Duke was killed. (Duke was killed in the Norad III, of course, but why keep the old one around?) PsiSeveredHead 14:22, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Policy revisions Well, that was a long discussion. I've posted a reply. I noticed you have a long list of disagreeing "canon errors" on your user page. We need to discuss that at some point too. PsiSeveredHead 12:51, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Weird questions on Ghost (related to this). The Ghost article lost 18,714 "letters" while the Ghost Program article gained "+5,041" letters, yet everything looks alright (eg no missing information). Any idea of what is going on there? PsiSeveredHead 02:00, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Take a look at the Umojan Protectorate page. Is that what you meant by a faction template? 14:42, 27 October 2007 (UTC) UED Weapons Information Check this link out: http://www2.ocn.ne.jp/~highwind/sc/trivia.htm I had saved this link many years ago so I could have an accurate transcript of StarCraft missions. (This site is more accurate than StarCraft Legacy.) The owner collected Blizzard trivia that floated around on Battle.net; the StarCraft trivia was way back in 2000-2001. There's a lot of information on UED weapons systems, and also some really minor things (eg what does CMC stand for?). PsiSeveredHead 16:28, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Really minor Protoss characters Considering how little is known about the characters (eg Sinar), is there much point of doing those articles? PsiSeveredHead 23:45, 28 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Wiki Jobs Dear Hawki, A few months ago back in the summer I added templates to organize the Protoss and Terran units in Starcraft II, and I might have played out with vehicular templates. I'll see what I can do. :P Furthermore, somewhat problematic IMHO is Starcraft Wiki's strict mergist policy, and as an inclusionist, I prefer distinct articles on the smallest pieces of information. =( Anyhoo, I'll see how I can help. ^^ Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 15:42, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Missing picture Have you noticed the picture in the upper left corner going missing? It's above the navigation panel. I asked elsewhere, and was told that other people could see it (so maybe my computer is just messed up). Along the same lines I can't get the new skin to work anymore. PsiSeveredHead 00:26, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Episodes Cleaning up the Episode entries are on my to-do list... right after Daggoth, Zasz and (probably by the time I'm done with them) Shadow Hunters. And then the secret project I'll have to email you about. *Sigh* Well, at least I could clean up the titles. I'll see if I can hack at the sections tomorrow, but it will take a bit before I can really start cleaning it up. Episode I is one of the most visited pages on the site (for reasons that are a bit beyond me) so it's probably a good idea if someone works on that and quickly. PsiSeveredHead 03:14, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Secret project I sent the secret project to you by email. It's not exactly good news, which is why it's a secret. PsiSeveredHead 23:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Wikia gaming chat Wikia's gaming hub is having a chat Sunday November 25th, 4 PM Eastern Time. I don't know what time that is in the part of Australia you're in, but I suspect it's about 5 AM (way too early for chatting). I was at the last one, but can't make it to this one though, so I'm hoping if for some reason you're awake you can visit the chatroom. Link: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Gaming PsiSeveredHead 02:31, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Templates I'm creating a category to list the canceled units. Did you want to link each individual canceled unit or just the category? PsiSeveredHead 12:40, 23 November 2007 (UTC) QA24 There seems to be some confusion about the status of the Cobra. It's been replaced ''by the Thor. (Yeah, it doesn't make much sense to me either.) By the way, I avoided posting the "unit replaced by X" on the StarCraft II page because it seemed too open to interpretation. PsiSeveredHead 22:59, 14 December 2007 (UTC)